devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
Taunt
Taunts are non-combat gameplay elements that can somehow 'manipulate' a battle. During the games, taunts have different effects such as increasing the player's Stylish Rank and even the D.T. Gauge. However, they were referred to as an "enemy intimidator" due to the effects of a taunt to an enemy. Taunts appear in every game installment except for Devil May Cry 2 and the reboot. ''Devil May Cry'' Taunts in Devil May Cry serve mainly to replenish the Devil Trigger gauge and prevent the Style Gauge from resetting. There are two kinds of taunts: single-handed and double-handed. Pressing the button rapidly or pushing the right stick down will execute a double-handed taunt, while pressing the button slowly or partially will execute a single-handed taunt. Double-handed taunts replenish more of the Devil Trigger gauge, up to two full glyphs, compared to single-handed taunts, which replenish a maximum of one glyph, but are more difficult to execute. The total amount of the D.T. gauge restored by a taunt is also affected by the distance Dante is from the enemy. The farther away, the less D.T. gauge Dante receives. Taunts can be cancelled by jumping or rolling, but this forfeits the D.T. Gauge refill effect. Even cancelled taunts, however, prevent the Style Gauge from resetting. By holding one of the directional buttons at the beginning of the taunt, the player can get Dante to move before the taunt animation finishes but after the D.T. gauge replenishes. ''Devil May Cry 2'' Player-controlled Taunts were taken out of Devil May Cry 2 because the development team felt they did not fit with the direction of Dante's new personality. The player community roundly criticized both decisions,[http://www.gamespot.com/ps2/action/devilmaycry2/review.html Devil May Cry 2 review on Gamespot]: "What's most disheartening is that Dante <...> is almost completely devoid of any charisma. This is the same character who mocked an enormous magma spider <...> and who said "let's rock, baby" and sported a pair of guns named ebony and ivory." and taunts returned in all subsequent games. ''Devil May Cry 3'' The Taunting mechanism was expanded in Devil May Cry 3 to include multiple verbal lines delivered by Dante (and Vergil in the special edition). Pressing causes Dante to use a Taunt. Which line Dante delivers depends on his current Style Rank. Replies D - rank *Come on, wimp. B/A - rank *Come and get me! *Huh, is that it? S/SS - rank *Ya scared? *Hey, do your job! SSS - rank *Crazy! *Let's start the party! *Sweet, baby! In the Special Edition, Vergil also has access to taunts. Like Dante, Vergil delivers one of several possible taunts, depending on which weapon he has equipped. Vergil's known taunts are: "You shall die", "Hmph, how boring", "Hmph, what's wrong?", "Come on!", "Where's your motivation?", "Now I'm motivated!", "Rest in peace", "You're going down..." ''and an evil laugh, the last one being used only in Nelo Angelo DT. Replies (as an enemy) *Now I'm a little motivated! (after being hit) *Where's your motivation? (if Dante doesn't attack Vergil more than 10 seconds) *You will not forget this devil's power... (preparing Devil Trigger) *You're going down... (preparing Devil Trigger) *You are not worthy as my opponent! (turning Devil Trigger on) *Haaaaagh! (turning Devil Trigger on) *Don't get so cocky... (preparing Spiral Swords) *You trash! (before using Judgement Cut End) *This is the end! (before using Judgement Cut End) Replies (as a playable character) '''Yamato' *You shall die! **If there are enemies present and Vergil remains in the pose, he will start rapidly gaining Devil Trigger gauge. Beowulf/Force Edge *Hmph, how boring... *Hmph, what's wrong? *...Come on! Doppelganger also taunts Dante during their battle in Mission 17 saying, "Come on wimp!", "Hey, do your job!" and "Come and get me!". HD Collection When the player chooses the coatless DMC3 or coatless DMC1 character costumes for Dante he uses taunts recorded for the original version but which were left out. These are, "Huh, is that it?", "Hey, do your job!" and "Let's start the party!" ''Devil May Cry 4'' The function of Taunts in Devil May Cry 4 is slightly different than previous games. Not only do they have a greater impact on enemy behavior, but there are also more of them. Both Dante and Nero have three levels of taunts, with three taunts for each level except the highest tier, for which Nero has four and Dante only has two. Which taunt is used is random within the level, meaning that if the Style Rank is high, Dante or Nero will use one of the three high-level taunts. Taunting draws the attention of nearby enemies, in case an enemy is attacking a demon, taunting it will force the enemy to attack the player instead. Performing taunts with a high style rank will produce more stylish Taunts, as with Nero's posing with the Red Queen and Blue Rose. Different Taunts have different effects on enemies, for example: some taunted enemies attack faster and more ferociously, while some demons react to a taunt by means of panicking. Taunting in Dante Must Die mode increases the chance of a demon entering its Devil Trigger. Although this isn't a taunt, pressing the Taunt button ( / ) while running fast causes Nero to execute an attack called "Rainbow". It is essentially the double-footed kick he performs on Dante during the opening movie. Nero D-rank or none. *What did ya say? - Huh. *Shall we dance? *Come on! B/A - rank *Bye-bye! - He-hah! *Scum! - he-he-heh. *Starting to heat up! *Phew - come on! S/SS/SSS - rank *Okay, this may be fun. *Hey, hey, hey, come on babes... - okay. *Come on babes! (starts playing air guitar) Dante D-rank or none. *Come on! *Hey what's up? B-rank *Alright, baby! S/SS/SSS - rank *(Laughs) *Showdown! *Get outta here... *Shall we dance? *You need more training... ''Special Edition'' Vergil D - rank or none *Show me your motivation! (Draws Yamato with a swing and then sheathes it: the swing can score a hit) *You think you stand a chance? Ha. B/A - rank *(Sigh) ...disappointing. *You're wasting my time. S/SS/SSS - rank *Let's have some fun! **Twirls a summoned sword on his finger: this deals continuous damage when present *This shall be your grave. Lady D - rank or none *Time to go to work! B/A - rank *One, two, three... (sigh) ...you guys won't even pay for the pizza. S/SS/SSS - rank *Hmm, time for a little maintenance. Trish D - rank or none *May the Savior be with you. (pfft) As if! B/A - rank *(Sigh) Might need a new look... S/SS/SSS - rank *Do I look like a demon to you? **Blows kiss: if it contacts an enemy it will launch them in the air and give an instant SSS rank ''Devil May Cry 5'' A lot of the taunts from Devil May Cry 4 have been implemented in Devil May Cry 5 as well. DMC 5 also introduces mid-air taunts. In Devil May Cry 5, the rank levels seems not to be as strict as in previous games: sometimes a "lower" level taunt appears at "higher" ranks and vice versa. The ranks listed are where the taunt is most likely to trigger. Nero's Rainbow move also returns, but now only requires Nero to be moving, not running. During Dante's and Nero's last mission, their final boss will actually respond to their taunts if they are done at the right point in the battle. Nero ;D-C rank or none : *What did you say?-Hahaha. *Shall we dance? *Come on! ;B-A rank : *I'll play with ya! Come on. *I'll take you down! *Scum! He-he. *Come on. (Puts on his hood.) **The hood stays on until Nero gets hit or encounters any "blast" effect in the environment that causes him to flinch (eg the Qliphoth roots breaking into the hotel corridor or Artemis smashing the library windows) *Yeah, looking good baby! Make love to the camera! Whoo! Work it! Yeah. *Bye-bye!-Hah. ;S-SSS rank : *(Throws bullets up in air and catches them with Blue Rose's cylinder) Who's up next? **Fully reloads Color Up. *(Drops to one knee and dramatically spreads arms.) Shhhh. * Okay! okay! That was a good one! *(Puts Red Queen to ground point first and revs it.) **Gives one Exceed bar. *(Spreads arms and beckons as if inviting in front of a big audience.) Okay, okay, yeah, okay! Come on! *Come on! (Plays air guitar) **Nero will continue to play it until interrupted. ;Airborne *Ridin' high! *Let's get airborne! **For both taunts, pressing the Exceed button at the right time gives an Exceed bar. It can even be Max-acted. ;Lock-on *Let's see, which one wants to play? *(Points to the enemy) Guess who's gettin' their ass kicked? **At S-rank ;EX Provocation *(Dances to hip-hop music) ;Bloody Palace taunt *I am the one... with power! ;Recovery Provocation *(Chews gum.) **Can restore up to two bars of health if uninterrupted. V ;None-C rank : *Hm. (Turns his back to the enemy and just stands for a while.) Running out of time. *(Whistles and summons both Shadow and Griffon at once.) Come on! *This is only going to get harder. (Summons one of his familiars in the palm of his hand.) You sure you're up to it? **If Nightmare is summoned, this taunt can damage adjacent enemies. *You are itching to play. (Summons one of his familiars in the palm of his hand.) I can tell. **He can only perform these if at least one of his familiars is not currently summoned. ;B-A rank : *(Clutches his head) I need... more... strength... *(Laughs at length) You make me laugh. *(Puts cane under his arm and golf-claps) Hmm. So hungry for death. ;S-SSS rank : *(Plays air violin of Niccolò Paganini's Caprice No. 24.) *(Conducts an invisible symphonic orchestra of Richard Wagner's Ride of the Valkyries.) Thus endeth your requiem. *(Tap dances.) ;Airborne *(Speaks into cane as if it is a microphone) Come on! *(Spins and lands in a dramatic knee drop.) I envy your optimism. ** S rank or higher. ;Lock-on *(Makes an elaborate swing with his cane and points to an enemy.) You first. ;EX Provocation *(Dances to a rendition of Singin' in the Rain) ;Bloody Palace taunt *(Sweeps his hand over the cane, wreathing it in purple light.) Who's ready to die first? (Swings it like a lightsaber.) ** Causes the cane to temporarily deal more damage and not rebound off the enemy. ** When used next to an enemy V will look onto it automatically and use the taunt like a 5 hit combo dealing damage with the last swing sending the enemy away Dante ;None-C rank : *Man. (Turns his back to the enemy.) I'm bored. *(Summons Devil Sword Dante in one hand, then quickly into other.) Huh. This should make things easier. *(Claps and beckons, as if a dog.) Come on, come at me boy! *(Claps and beckons, as if a dog.) Come on, you can do it! Over here! *(Beckons) Aww, what's the matter? ;B-A rank : *(Yawns) You look like you just had your ass handed to you. *(Beckons with both hands) You aren't scared, are you? *(Shrugs) Eh, you aren't slacking are you? *(Beckons) Come on! Show me whatcha got. ;S-SSS rank : *(Beckons elaborately) Come on baby, come get me! *(Throws Lucifer's rose) ...And you are set free. **If it hits an enemy, it deals a small amount of damage. *(Laughs) Guts and honor. ;Airborne *(Throws Lucifer's rose.) **If it hits an enemy, it deals a small amount of damage. ;Lock-on *And now, I'm going to play... with... you! ;EX Provocation *(Dances to 70s music) ;Bloody Palace taunt *What you lack... (points behind himself, where a sword formation heart appears) is this! (Sweeps his hair back.) Thought you'd like it. **Hair stays slicked back until Dante gets hit. **Dante's damage will change based on his Devil Trigger gauge, a full DT gauge will give Dante a 20% damage boost, but an empty gauge will make Dante deal 20% less damage. Vergil *(chuckles) Thank you for that, now I shall give you death in return. *Fine...I suppose this is how you wish to die. *You...mock me. (Response to a taunt) Unused In Devil May Cry 5, an unused taunt for Nero is present in the game's files.DMC5Info on Twitter: "An unused taunt of Nero's has been found while exploring PC files.… " . Gallery Devil May Cry 3 SE - Dante & Vergil taunts Burlas Devil May Cry 4 Nero Taunt Devil May Cry 4 Dante taunt Devil May Cry 4 SE - Vergil Lady Trish Taunts Complete HD 60fps DMC4SE Japanese Dub Taunts Devil May Cry 5 Taunts - Japanese Dub DMC5 unused Nero taunt References es:Insulto Category:Techniques